Married to the Law
by CallistosCrow
Summary: Rachel Grogan-Hale had been married to Deputy David Hale for three years. They started dating when she came back from college and began working at the courthouse. They were the perfect "All-American" couple. But before Rachel married the law, she rode on the back of Jax Teller's bike.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, guys! I'm not really sure where this is going yet, but it's been on my mind lately and I decided I might as well make a story out of it.**

 **If you'd like me to continue writing, please leave a review! If I don't get reviews, I'll feel like no one is interested in the story, and I'll lose motivation to write!**

* * *

Rachel's fingers pounded against the keyboard furiously as she took notes on the trial that was taking place before her.

The girl in front of her was barely nineteen and dressed in an orange jumpsuit.

Rachel could tell that the girl was pretty, but her sunken-in cheek bones and the sores on her face had managed to turn the pretty young woman into a sick-looking shell of a creature.

"Since you are a prior and persistent offender, 5 years of incarceration—no parole," Judge White grunted. His white hair and large eyebags were proof that he had seen and heard too much during his 22 years on the bench. "and, Miss Carriger, hopefully this will rehabilitate you. Once you get out, make an effort to keep your veins clean."

"Mrs. Hale," Rachel's eyes shifted up toward the judge who was flipping through his own papers. "I need you to look up case 14CH-CR00762, please."

Rachel searched the number that traced back to the next prisoner that was going to be entering the room.

As the courtroom doors opened, Rachel glanced up to see her husband. He would be testifying against the defendant today.

As she looked at him, a feeling of pride began to soar through her body. David Hale had been busting his ass to make Charming a safer place, and people were beginning to notice his efforts. It was public knowledge that he would be taking over Unser's place since the older man was considering retirement.

Rachel remembered the first time she saw her husband. She had grown up in Charming, and she had known of David ever since she was fourteen. But the first time she really _saw_ him was in the very room they were standing in now. She was 23 and had just returned to Charming after completing five years in college. It was her second week of working for Judge White. She was fumbling around behind her desk—hoping that her inexperience and awkwardness would not lead to unemployment. Her nerves were rattled, and she did not feel competent at her job. And then he smiled at her.

That smile was the beginning of everything.

After eight months of dating, David had asked her to marry him. And after three years of marriage, that smile still made her feel warm inside.

* * *

Rachel looked at herself in the mirror. She turned at different angles to judge how her body looked in the new pale-pink slip she was wearing.

She sighed as she adjusted her breasts—making them pop out of the lingerie more.

She and David and been trying to get pregnant for over a year, and they hadn't had any luck. According to her ovulation chart, her body was in maximum baby-making mode. And though Rachel tried to remain positive, it was hard.

She was beginning to think that she would never have a kid. She had gone to a fertility doctor a few months earlier to make sure that she was able to have children and the results showed no issues. She tried to get David to get tested, but the conversation usually ended in a fight. No man wants to entertain the thought that he might not be fertile.

Rachel tugged at the satin material one last time before making her way out of the bathroom. Her husband waited patiently for her in their bed.

"There's that beautiful woman," David smiled as the brunette crawled into bed. She slowly straddled his lap and looked into his eyes, a grin appeared on her face.

"This is gonna be it," she assured him, though she didn't believe it herself. "You're gonna get me pregnant tonight."

* * *

Rachel groaned as she heard the loud beeping of David's alarm clock. The alarm stopped, and she began to feel the bed shift.

"Since when do you work on Saturday mornings?" she groaned into her pillow.

"Since today," David chuckled.

Rachel reached out to grab his arm.

"Just stay here with me. I'll make us strawberry pancakes."

"As tempting as that sounds," David began. "I have to go. I'm taking over Unser's place soon. You know that means a lot of people are looking at me."

The woman sighed in defeat. "What do you want for dinner?"

"What do you want?" He questioned her. She was always craving something.

"Tacos," she answered without even taking a moment to think.

"Sounds good," he bent down to kiss the sleepy woman on her temple. "We'll need groceries. You want me to stop at the store on my way home?"

"No," She stated. "I'll go to the store later today."

Upon hearing her reply, David rose from the bed and began to make his way to the bathroom.

"David," she called out as she snuggled in closer to her blankets.

"Yeah?" He answered.

"Call me when you're leaving work. That way I can have dinner ready when you get home."

* * *

Rachel stepped outside of the post office as she thumbed through her mail. The assortment of bills and catalogs was nothing new. She opened her car door and tossed the envelops into the passenger seat before climbing in and shutting the door behind her. She had now finished all of her errands except for buying groceries.

As she turned the key, her engine began to rev up, but it didn't kick over. The woman instantly began to worry as she tried to start the car again. This time, the motor didn't even seem to try to start.

Rachel left out a heavy sigh. She knew nothing about cars.

She reached for her phone and called David. The call quickly went to voicemail, signaling that he was probably busy with something important and had decided to turn off his phone.

Groaning out of irritation, Rachel hastily got out of the car and slammed the door behind her. She made her way to the front of the car and lifted the hood.

Once the hood was propped, Rachel stared at the view before her. Besides checking her oil, Rachel had never looked under her hood. She had no idea what to do.

A motorcycle pulled up next to her as she stared at the insides of her car. Her eyes brightened before she even looked over to see who it was. But, she knew it was more than likely a member of SAMCRO. In her youth, she never tired of seeing the club members. But as an adult who worked with criminals daily, she no longer felt the excitement she used to at the sounds of a revving bike.

This was her saving grace. They could fix her car.

As her eyes finally landed on the guy driving the bike, Rachel's heart plunged to the floor. She could recognize that blonde hair anywhere. And though she had seen him around town thousands of times, she always did her best to avoid him.

"Need some help, darlin'?" Jax asked as he dismounted his bike and began to approach her car.

"Nope," Rachel's defenses were up.

She unhooked the stand and shut her hood.

"Come on now, darlin'," Jax reasoned. "I've been watching you stare at the motor for about 15 minutes. Just let me help you."

Rachel bit her lip.

She didn't want his help. But, she didn't know what else she could do. Her husband wasn't picking up his phone, and she didn't want to be stranded at the post office.

"Okay," she answered.

"Mind if I look under the hood?" he questioned.

Rachel nodded her head but couldn't work up the courage to form words. She watched his every move as he lifted the hood and began inspecting.

She couldn't help but admire his strong, tan arms and beautiful golden hair. She remembered his clean-shaven face from when they were young, and she had to admit that time had treated him well.

"Shit," Jax grumbled as he looked at her. "This is gonna have to go to the shop."

"Alright," the woman grimaced. "How long will I have to wait before a tow truck gets here?"

He let out a dry chuckle. "I have no idea. Could be hours. We've been busy lately," He answered honestly. "Why don't you hop on the back of my bike? I'll take you to the shop to sign some paperwork, and then I'll drive you back home."

Rachel placed her hands on her hips as she mentally cursed at her husband for not answering his phone.

"Okay," The word finally left her mouth.

Jax smirked and walked over to his bike. She followed him slowly. Her heart was racing so fast she wondered if she would keel over right there.

"Put this on," he stated as he handed her a helmet that he had just pulled from his bag. He then mounted the bike.

Rachel's fingers fumbled as she tightened the strap of her helmet. Once it was tight, she slid onto the bike behind Jax.

She shuddered as she felt the warmth of his presence between her legs. Memories of him between her legs nine years ago began to flash through her mind.

"Hold on tight," he shouted over the roaring bike.

* * *

"Mom," Jax began speaking as soon as he entered the door. "Rachel's car is broken down at the post office. It's gonna need towed."

Rachel and Gemma locked eyes as the younger woman appeared behind Jax.

"Well," Gemma smirked. "If it isn't my favorite little Courtwarming Queen."

"Mom," the man rolled his eyes at his mother. "She needs to sign the paperwork. I'm gonna go find Half-Sac and see if we can get her towed soon."

He then looked over at Rachel. "I'll be back, darlin'."

Jax ran out the door, leaving Rachel with his mother.

"Here you go," Gemma placed papers and a pen down on the desk in front of the customer's chair.

Rachel sat down and began filling out the paperwork. She could feel older woman's eyes burning a hole into the top of her head. After what seemed like a century, Rachel looked up—glaring right back at Gemma.

"How is Deputy-Do-Right treating you?" Gemma popped her gum as she waited for the answer.

"Very well," Rachel answered. She could already tell that Gemma's questions were leading somewhere.

"Any kids yet?"

The younger woman's heart sank a bit at the question. "No. Not yet."

"You were family," Gemma stated. "You left your family and then betrayed us by shacking up with that Wyatt Earp wannabe."

"I was never family, Gemma," Rachel's hand was beginning to shake from anger. "I was just a naïve, little girl that liked bad boys."

"And what are you now?" Gemma retorted.

Before the conversation could continue, Jax entered the office again.

"You ready?"

"Almost," Rachel answered as she scribbled down the rest of her information.

* * *

Jax slowly pulled the bike into the parking lot.

Rachel quickly got off and began unfastening her helmet. "Thanks for the help," she stated as she handed over the helmet.

"The pleasure is all mine," the man smirked up at her.

"Well," Rachel's eyes shifted awkwardly. "Let me know when my car is ready to be picked up."

The woman turned away and began to walk as she searched her purse for her house keys.

"Rachel," Jax called out.

The woman turned and locked eyes with the handsome criminal.

"Yeah?" she asked—waiting to hear what he was going to say.

"I never got to tell you this," Jax began. "But I really am sorry for what happened. I was a shithead."

A sad smile appeared on Rachel's face as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Yeah, you were," she let out a soft chuckle. "But thanks."

* * *

"Babe," David shouted as he entered the house. "I'm home."

Rachel emerged from the bedroom. Her hair was wet from showering and she was wearing pajama shorts and a tank top.

"Hey, baby." She pressed her lips against his for a quick peck.

"I got your message," He began as he gestured towards the grocery bags in his hand. "What happened?"

"It just wouldn't start after I went to get the mail," Rachel stated as she grabbed the bags from him and began to sort out what was needed for their dinner. "Fortunately, Jax was driving by and he stopped to help me."

"Oh, yeah?" David puffed out his chest a bit from hearing Jax's name. "That's kind of him."

He knew that his wife had a history with the biker. They didn't talk about it much. And, honestly, it was probably _better_ that they _didn't_ talk about it.

Rachel heard the jealousy in his voice. She paused from cooking the hamburger and walked closer to him. Once she reached him, she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Have I told you lately how attractive you are?" Rachel smirked before leaning in to nibble on his ear.

David groaned in pleasure from Rachel's intimate actions.

In a sweeping motion, He had lifted her up and sat her on the kitchen counter.

"David!" She squealed and giggled as he hungrily kissed down her neck. "The meat's gonna burn!"

"It'll taste just fine," he growled as he grabbed the ends of her tank top and began lifting it over her head.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! Please leave a review if you would like to see more of this story!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, guys. As promised-here is Chapter 2. Just so everyone knows, I am watching the episodes as I write. So if you would like to know exactly where this story takes place in the series, the ending scene of this chapter happens at the beginning of Season 1:Episode 2.**

 **I hope y'all like this so far. I'm trying to make sure Rachel doesn't come off as a basic character. Am I doing okay so far?**

 **I love reading the reviews and hearing your thoughts.**

* * *

 _-2/6/1998-_

 _"Rachel Grogan is a Senior._

 _She is the granddaughter of Roy and Nancy Pruitt._

 _Her hobbies include napping, eating too much Chinese food, and riding on her boyfriend's motorcycle._

 _After high school, Rachel plans on settling down and having a bunch of babies."_

 _The announcers voice echoed around the gym as the girls in the audience giggled._

 _Rachel stood in the middle of the gym floor. Her hair was curled perfectly and her light, olive-green dress made her tan skin glow and made the color of her eyes stand out._

 _"Escorting Rachel is Tyler Sullivan._

 _Tyler is also a senior._

 _He is the son of Lisa and Tim Sullivan._

 _His hobbies include playing basketball and hanging out with friends._

 _After high school, Tyler plans on going to Southwest California University to receive a degree in Social Science Education._

 _Give Rachel and Tyler a hand."_

* * *

 _Rachel searched frantically in the crowd to find Jax. Once she spotted him, she nearly sprinted to reach him._

 _"Jax," she squealed as she wrapped him in a hug—her plastic tiara whacking him in the cheek. "I'm a queen!"_

 _"Tell me something I don't know darlin'," he chuckled as he wrapped his hands around her waist._

 _"How about you come over to the clubhouse tonight, so I can treat you like royalty?" He smirked as he arched his eyebrow._

 _"Jax," a blush rose to her cheeks. "You know I'm already grounded from the last time you convinced me to sneak out."_

 _"Then what do you have to lose?" he shrugged._

 _"Fine," she smirked. "You've convinced me. I'll come over after my grandparents go to bed."_

 _"Sounds good, babe," Jax stated before he planted a quick kiss on her lips. "I'm gonna head out of here. See you then."_

 _Rachel watched as Jax drifted away in the crowd._

 _"There's my girl!"_

 _The brunette turned to see her grandfather approaching her with a bouquet of white roses._

 _Rachel quickly grabbed the flowers before pulling her grandfather into a tight hug._

 _"Thank you, Pop-pop."_

 _"Your grandma is here somewhere," the old man told her. "What do you say we go out for some victory ice cream?"_

 _"Umm," Rachel paused. She knew that the quicker she got home, the quicker she could go to the clubhouse. "That sounds great, Pop. But, I don't want to be out too late. I'm starting to get a bad headache."_

* * *

 _Rachel sat on her bed as she waited to see the light go off under her bedroom door—signaling that her grandma had finally went to bed. She stripped off the large shirt and baggy pants that she had put on to convince her grandparents she was going to sleep, and replaced those clothes with a low-cut V-neck and tight jeans._

 _After she had finished changing her outfit, she noticed that the light was off. Quietly, she opened her bedroom door and snuck into the living room. Once she had reached the front door, she silently managed to make her way to her car._

 _She jumped in the white Civic and started the car. She left the door open. She wasn't sure if they would be able to hear the sound of her shutting to door from inside their room, but she wasn't willing to chance it._

 _She began to back her car out of the driveway at a turtle-like speed. She left the headlights turned off—just incase the beam shined through their bedroom window._

 _Once Rachel had gotten onto the street, she began to move a bit quicker. As she reached the end of the block, she finally felt safe enough to shut her door and turn on her headlights._

* * *

-2008-

Once court dismissed, Rachel checked her phone only to realize that she had two missed calls

"Hey, babe. Just calling to let you know that something serious came up at work. I don't know when I'll get home. Love you."

After listening to David's call, she played the next message.

"Hey, darlin'. Your car's fixed. Call me back."

Recognizing Jax's voice, she called the number back immediately.

"Hello."

"Hey, Jax. I just got your message that my car is fixed. I was wondering if there was anyway David could bring me over once he gets off so I can pick up my rig."

"Where are you, darlin'?"

"I'm still at the courthouse. The last case just ended."

"Hang out there for a bit. I'll come pick you up and we'll go to the shop."

"That's fine, Jax. You don't have to go out of your way. David will just drop me off when he's done."

"Hello."

"Hello?"

"Jax?"

It was then that the brunette realized that Jax had ended the call before she had even rejected his offer.

* * *

"You really didn't have to do this, Jax."

The woman lifted herself off the back of the bike.

"Don't mention it, darlin'. I wasn't doing shit. Might as well ride around with a pretty lady."

Rachel blushed at Jax's comment as they walked to the office.

When the door opened, Rachel had expected to see Gemma's ever-judgmental expression. But instead, she was greeted by an empty chair.

"Where's Gemma?" she questioned immediately upon seeing the woman's absence.

"She's at the hospital with my kid." Jax frowned as he reached into a drawer on his mother's desk.

"I heard that Wendy was pregnant. Congratulations," Rachel smiled—unaware of the child's circumstance.

"His fucking mother was shooting up shit the whole nine months. He was born premature, with a heart problem and a hole in his stomach."

Rachel's heart went out to Jax and the baby.

"I'm so sorry. I had no idea," Rachel paused as she searched for words of encouragement. "But we both know that those Tellers are born to fight. You'll all be in my prayers."

Jax gave her a sad smile.

He tossed a set of keys at her by surprise. Her breathe caught in her throat as she barely caught the keys.

"There you go, sweetheart." Jax smirked. He was ready to change the subject.

Rachel thanked him and reached in her purse to grab her checkbook.

"What are you? Eighty?" he chuckled. "Who writes checks these days?"

Rachel ignored his comment.

"I'll write my information on it. That way you'll know where to find me when it bounces," a smirk graced her face as she joked around with the biker. "How much do I owe you anyway?"

"Nothing."

Rachel's eyes opened wide in shock as she looked up from the checkbook.

"What?"

Surely, she thought, she had misunderstood him.

"This one's on the house. All I ask for is to see that pretty smile, darlin'."

"No," Rachel shook her head. "I am paying you something."

"I won't accept it," Jax's tone was stern. "But next time your car breaks down, I'll have to charge you double."

He chuckled at his own joke.

"Jax," Rachel looked up at him with sincere eyes. "I'll feel bad."

* * *

"So, how much did the car set us back?" David asked the woman laying up against him. They were curled up on the couch with a blanket, watching Family Feud.

"Nothing," Rachel knew David wouldn't like the answer.

"What?" anger was evident in his voice.

"Jax told me not to write him a check."

"Must be because Jax hoping for a more intimate kind of payment," David growled as he slammed the remote down on the end table.

"I don't know," Rachel spoke softly as she rested her hand against his chest. "But it doesn't matter. I haven't had anything to do with him in years. And now that my car is fixed, I can go back to not having anything to do with him."

David breathed heavily through his nose as he thought about Jax's advances on his wife.

"I'm not mad at you. But, do you really think he would work for free out of the kindness of his heart?" David asked. "Most people probably would have had to pay him at least a few hundred dollars."

"I mean, maybe," Rachel sighed. "Samcro does plenty of charities. That's why the citizens like them. Don't think about it, baby. It doesn't matter."

David remained silent, but Rachel could see in his eyes that he was still upset.

"Leave a check out on the table," He told her before grabbing the remote once again and turning up the volume.

* * *

"How you doing, Jax?" David asked as he pulled his jeep up beside the motorcycle.

"I heard about Wendy and the baby. I'm sorry," the deputy truly felt sympathy for the new father.

"Thanks," Jax stated. He knew Hale had an ulterior motive for speaking to him.

"Here's the check my wife should have gave you a couple days ago," Hale held up the paper. "I'm not sure how much that type of car work usually costs. I guessed on the amount."

"I told her I didn't want her money," Jax kept his eyes on the road.

"I know that you and my wife used to date," David stated bluntly. "And because of that, I don't like the idea of you doing work for her free of charge. Please, just take the check."

He extended his arm to Jax so he could reach the check.

Jax knew what Hale was saying—the deputy didn't want him and Rachel speaking. And he definitely didn't see Jax fixing her car as a selfless act.

He rolled his eyes as he grabbed the check.

"You know, I took a ride out to the streams today," David continued. "I saw that warehouse that burnt down."

"Outside your jurisdiction, ain't it?" Jax fired back.

The stoplight turned green and the biker took off down the road, hoping his conversation with the deputy was over.

Hellbent on finishing what he was going to say, David sped up until he was once again beside Jax.

"You ever heard of a Bluebird Supply Company?" he questioned. "Apparently they hold the title on that parcel."

"Never heard of them," Jax shouted over the noise of the vehicles.

"The whole area was littered in casings and gun parts," David continued. "That warehouse was a weapons depot."

He knew that the biker wasn't going to give up any information. But, that wasn't what this was about. He wanted Jax to know that he was onto him.

"No kidding?" Jax smirked as he played coy.

"Chief Unser's retiring at the end of the month," David took his eyes off the road to glance at Jax. "I'll be stepping into those shoes. Unser's always had a 'look the other way' policy with the Sons of Anarchy."

"Unser's a lazy drunk," the blonde smiled.

"I will not look the other way, Jax," The cop warned. "Just a friendly heads-up."

Jax shook his head. "We're all free men, protected by the Constitution. You look any way you want, Chief."

Jax revved up his bike, leaving David behind.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Please leave a review! I love hearing your thoughts!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you all for the amazing reviews! I love reading them! You guys are awesome!**

 **This chapter takes place in Episode 3 of Season 1.**

 **Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Rachel stood over the sink brushing her teeth when David entered the bathroom. Through the mirror, she could see that he was dressed in uniform.

"You know Elliot Oswald's little girl?" he asked as he leaned against the door frame.

"Mhmm," she answered before spitting into the sink.

"She was raped last night at Fun Town."

"Oh my god," she covered her mouth in shock. "Do they know who did it?"

"No," he shook his head. "I'm gonna try to find something out today."

"Okay, babe," Rachel walked towards him and pressed her lips against his. "I hope you find that sick freak."

She watched as he disappeared from the room and she patiently waited to here the slamming of their front door.

Once she was certain that he was gone, she rushed toward her purse and dug around until she found what she had been looking for.

With the two boxes in hand, Rachel rushed back to the bathroom and locked the door behind her.

She leaned up against the door as she looked at the pregnancy tests resting in her hand.

 _Please God_ , she thought to herself, _let it be real this time._

* * *

Rachel was shifting through files in her office when she heard a knock on her door.

"Yeah?" She asked without looking up.

"A Jackson Teller is here to see you," The stubby, older woman stated as she pushed up her glasses.

"Thanks, Patty," the young brunette stated as she finally closed the file and looked up. "Tell him he can come in."

Once Patty left, Rachel quickly organized her desk and turned the files over so that no names were showing.

"Nice office," Jax walked in—closing the door behind him.

"Thanks," Rachel smiled. She had gone above and beyond to make her office feel homey. Pictures were hung on the wall, A coffeemaker sat in the corner under a rack that showed off the beautifully designed mugs that she had paid too much for, and the wax melt on her desk made the entire office smell like homemade banana bread.

"Look," Jax began. "I'm sure your husband told you about the little chat we had. But, I need your help, darlin'."

"I'm sorry about David. He gets a bit heated when he remembers we used to be together," Rachel felt awkward as she apologized for her husband's jealousy. "What are you needing?"

"You hear about Elliot's daughter?" Jax questioned as he stood in front of her desk. His fingers played with her pen holder.

"Yes," Rachel answered. "It's horrible."

"I need you to help us catch the sick son-of-a-bitch. The girl ain't talking—says she can't remember anything. But her mom is like a fucking leech. She won't let anyone even talk to the girl," Jax paused and stared into the brunette's eyes. "But Karen would let you in. You could talk to the girl—see if she remembers anything about the fucker that raped her."

"Oh no, Jax," she shook her head. "I can't do that. I work at a courthouse. And, even if I didn't, my husband is the Sherriff Deputy. I can't just hand a criminal over to you guys. It could ruin my career and David's."

"Rachel," the handsome criminal sighed. "I know I'm asking for a lot, darlin'. But, you know as well as I do, that if Hale gets him, the man will never pay for what he did. It'll take months of going through the court system before he's even sentenced. Then what? Two or three years before he's released from prison? Maybe less if he gets out for good behavior? You know how fucked up the system is. What would you want if that was your daughter?"

Jax stared at Rachel as he waited for her answer.

Finally, after what seemed like a century, she let out a long sigh.

"Okay. I'll come with you," Rachel answered. "Give me thirty minutes to wrap up some important paperwork."

* * *

Rachel and Jax quickly approached Gemma in the hallway.

"What the hell is she doing here?" Gemma asked. Her hands were placed firmly on her hips.

"Karen will let her in with Tristen," Jax stated.

"Bullshit," Gemma sneered as she eyed the younger woman. "I just caught her giving your husband an earful for asking Tristen how she was feeling."

Rachel's heart raced at the thought of David seeing her with Jax and Gemma.

"Shit," Jax ran a hand through his hair as he thought about what to do.

"Then you two are gonna need to work together. Eventually, Karen will have to leave the room. When that happens, Rachel will sneak inside the room and question Tristen, and Mom—you're gonna stand watch."

"I'm standing watch?" Rachel knew Jax's mother would have issues with his plan. "Why doesn't that Princess Dianna knockoff stand watch while I ask the questions?"

"Look," Rachel could see the stress in the biker's eyes. "I don't give a shit what you do. I just need a lead."

* * *

Rachel entered the room slowly as Gemma followed behind.

"Are you feeling any better?" Gemma asked as she cut in front of the brunette. "I guess there's a lot of people asking you questions."

Tristen reached for her phone.

"My mom told me to text her if anyone tried to—"

"Oh, it's okay, honey," Gemma softly spoke as she reached to grab the phone from the girl. "Your mom and I are old friends."

"She told me everything," Gemma continued as she sat on the edge of the hospital bed. "I'm so sorry that happened to you."

"She told you?" Tristen's voice was meek.

"Don't worry, baby," Gemma comforted. "It's gonna be okay."

"She told me to tell everyone I didn't remember," Tristen stuttered out.

A lightbulb seemed to flash in Gemma and Rachel's heads at the same time as they quickly made eye contact.

"You remember what he looks like?" Rachel questioned as she sat down in the chair beside the bed.

"Yes," Tristen began to sob.

"Tristen," Rachel spoked softly as she grabbed the girl's hand and squeezed it.

"I know how scared, and alone, and embarrassed you feel. When I left for college, a guy did this to me. And you know what I did about it?" Rachel paused as the girl looked up at her. "Nothing. I did nothing. I never told anyone what happened, and the guy never got in trouble for what he did to me. You know what the really sad part is? Because I didn't tell anybody, he could have hurt other girls too. You are such a strong, beautiful girl, Tristen. And we need to know what the guy looks like so we can stop him from doing this to someone else."

* * *

"One of the carny guys raped her, " Gemma told Jax as the three of them stood in the hallway again. "Fat guy—dressed like a clown."

"Jesus," Jax said before looking at Rachel. "Does Hale know?"

"I don't know," Rachel shrugged. "But if he doesn't, I'm sure she'll tell him soon."

"Shit," Jax said. "Thanks Mom, thanks Rachel." He mumbled before quickly making his way down the hall—in hopes of finding the man before David did.

"That was pretty cool," Gemma crossed her arms. "—what you did with Tristen."

"Thanks," the younger woman leaned against the wall.

"Is what you told her true?" Gemma was referring to Rachel's rape story.

"It doesn't matter," she purposely avoided the question. "Tristen's story is the one that matters."

Before Gemma could reply, David popped around the corner and froze in his spot when he saw his wife standing by the queen of bikers.

Rachel's heart raced as she immediately tried to think up excuses to cover up the fact that she had ruined her own husband's investigation. She saw his jaw tighten. She could practically hear his teeth grinding together out of anger.

* * *

Rachel laid in bed waiting for her husband to get home. She knew she had betrayed him. She would like to think she did it because she wanted the rapist to receive the punishment that he deserved—and she knew he wouldn't get that through the justice system.

She remembered her own rape. She was 19 when it happened. She couldn't imagine being as young as Tristen was. She couldn't imagine having her virginity ripped away at 13 by a sweaty, fat, old man. The man deserved death.

And though this was a large factor that led to her helping the Sons of Anarchy, in all honesty, she probably did it just because Jax asked her for help. She loved his company, it reminded her of the reckless love that they shared many years ago. Hearing his gruff voice was almost like an adrenaline rush for her.

She then heard the front door open and slam shut. Her heart began pounding once again, and she debated turning over and pretending to be asleep.

As he emerged into the bedroom, she could see the rage and the hurt that still flickered in his eyes.

"I've been thinking for the past few hours. Trying to figure out why you were in the hallway with Gemma—then I realized you must've been helping them find Tristen's rapist. Then, I tried to justify your behavior… And, honestly, I can't. I cannot figure out why you would help them when your husband is the sheriff. I am disappointed in you."

Rachel opened her mouth to answer him when he cut her off.

"I don't want to hear your excuses. I probably don't even want to know why you did it." He sat on the edge of their bed and began removing his shoes. "I'm going to go to sleep. Hopefully, by tomorrow morning I'll be cooled down."

"But," his voice became even more stern. "Ruin my investigation to help that low-life, criminal, ex-boyfriend of yours again, and this marriage is over."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Please leave a review! I love hearing questions, comments, and predictions!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's another chapter! This one has a few flashbacks in it (I've tried to include dates and italics so that it's easier to tell when we aren't in present time). And just to warn you, flashbacks will not be in order. While this chapter shows Rachel and Jax's break up, later there will be a chapter about how they met. I hope that doesn't confuse anyone!**

 **I freaking LOVE the reviews! Thank you everyone for reviewing!**

* * *

Rachel sat on the doctor's table in the plain, white room.

She hadn't told David yet—she wanted to make sure that the tests were right before she got his hopes up.

He had been so stressed lately. Unser had revoked his retirement, and her stunt with Jax and the Oswald's had led to some friction with her husband. She didn't want to make him excited and then take it all away because the tests weren't accurate.

She hated hospitals. The rooms felt so cold and bare. And waiting for the doctor to come made her more nervous with every passing minute.

She expected the doctor to tell her that the at-home pregnancy kits were wrong. She was used to the depressing feeling of her period starting every month—signaling that her and David's hard work had gone to waste. Her mind couldn't even wrap around the possibility that a baby could be growing inside her.

Rachel didn't know how long she had been in the little room. But when the door open to reveal the middle-aged Chinese man, she suddenly wished she had had more time. She wasn't ready to hear what he was going to say—she wasn't ready to be disappointed again.

"Mrs. Hale," The man said as he entered. He offered her a small smile. "I know you told me that you and your husband have been trying for quite a while. You should be excited. You're pregnant."

* * *

David scrunched his brow in confusion as he entered the house. Not a single light seemed to be on.

"Rachel?" he called out. She usually let him know if she wasn't going to be home when he got off work.

"In the kitchen," she shouted from the next room.

As he entered the room; he saw steak, potatoes, and green beans on the table. The kitchen was lit by candles. When his eyes landed on the woman he married three years ago, his jaw almost dropped. She was always beautiful, but tonight was just different. Her black dress hugged her body perfectly, and the smile on her face seemed to glow.

"Wow," David stated. "You look like an angel."

He sat down at the table.

"After dinner, there's a black forest cake waiting for us in the fridge," she walked up behind him and rested her hand on his shoulder before slowly moving it down to his chest. "Then we can go to the bedroom for the rest of our dessert."

"What is the occasion?" He couldn't help but wonder why he was getting such special treatment. A part of him was sure it somehow involved Jackson Teller.

"You're gonna be a daddy," she stated as her smile grew even wider.

He turned around in his chair to face her. His wide eyes were filled with shock.

"What?" he asked.

"I'm pregnant," she smiled down at him.

He rose from his chair suddenly and picked the woman up and spun her around. Once her feet were back on the floor, he spoke again.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," she nodded. "I took a home-pregnancy-test last week. I went to the doctor today so I could be 100% sure before I got your hopes up."

David crashed to his knees and wrapped his arms around his wife's waist. His ear pressed against her stomach as if he was listening for the baby.

Rachel rested her hand on the top of his head and began to run her fingers through his short hair.

"I didn't think it'd ever happen," she heard his voice crack and tears began to cloud her vision before spilling down her cheeks. "I never thought we'd have a baby"

"I love you, David," her voice cracked too as she spoke. "You're gonna be such an amazing father."

* * *

The next day, Rachel found herself sitting at a booth at the fundraiser for the middle school music department. She had painting the faces of so many kids that her hand was permanently cramping. David had wanted to come with her (she wasn't sure if it was out of support or just to keep an eye on her and Jax), but since the majority of the department was serving hotdogs at the booth across from her, he had to patrol.

"Ellie, Kenny, do you want your faces painted?" Donna asked as the family stood in front of Rachel.

"Yes!" Ellie shouted as she skipped over to the brunette woman and plopped down in the chair. "Can you do a big, pink butterfly?"

"Of course," Rachel smiled as she dipped her brush into the pink paint. "Do you want just pink? Or do you want pink and another color?"

* * *

Donna and her two kids made their way to the funhouse. Ellie sported a beautiful pink and purple butterfly, while Kenny's entire face was painted as a tiger.

"How have you been, Ope?" she asked as the man took a seat next to her.

"It's been rough," he answered honestly. "I just got out of the pen awhile ago, but I'm sure you already knew that. I just can't seem to catch back up."

Rachel nodded her head. "I'm real sorry to hear that. If you need any help, let me know."

"How have you been?" Opie changed the subject. He didn't want her pity. "Shit, I haven't talked to you in like seven years."

"Honestly," she smiled as she thought about the tiny human in her stomach. "I can't complain."

"Hale treating you good?" he asked.

"Oh yeah," she answered. "He's really not the villain he's painted out to be. He's a good man—just a good man hellbent on upholding the law."

Opie nodded as a peaceful silence grew between them.

"You know, Jax was torn up when you left," He stated.

"Jax was probably still just torn up over Tara leaving him," Rachel retorted.

"Him and Tara never had a chance. He realized that, too," he told her. "But you and him just made sense. He fucking hated himself for screwing it up."

"I could have never been an old lady, Opie. You know that," she sighed as the memories began playing in the back of her mind. "The rules of the club never made sense to me. I couldn't handle him sleeping with all those women."

"I don't cheat on Donna. And I don't think he would have cheated on you if you were his old lady. Not all of the guys do that."

"Jax isn't you, Opie. You were always the more grounded and mature one. Jax wasn't loyal to me. And I don't think that would have changed no matter how long I stayed with him. Did you forget what happened?"

"No."

Opie frowned as he remembered her running to him after she had caught Jax.

* * *

 _-6/18/1998-_

 _Tears streamed down Rachel's eyes as she practically ran out of the clubhouse and headed towards the beat-up Civic._

 _"Where are you going?" Opie asked as he grabbed her wrist. He had seen her red, swollen eyes from a mile away._

 _"Away," she managed to choke out as she ripped her wrist out of his grasp._

 _"You're not driving until you've settled down," he said as he stepped out in front of her._

 _"I can't stay here with him," Rachel sobbed as she wrapped her arms around the larger man. He felt her shaking as she cried against his chest._

 _Opie's eyes shifted towards the door as Jax came into view._

 _Opie knew why Rachel was so heartbroken. He had told Jax it wasn't a wise idea. But the blonde man couldn't resist the two older croweaters on his arm. He had never had a threesome before._

 _He knew the young brunette must have walked in on her boyfriend having sex with them._

* * *

 _Rachel just stood there for a moment._

 _She couldn't move._

 _She just watched the three of them._

 _She wanted the grab one of those whores by their long, bleached hair._

 _She wanted to scream._

 _But, she couldn't do anything._

 _She didn't understand what she was seeing. Was she not enough for him? Did he need two women at once?_

 _Once she finally recovered from the initial shock, she worked up enough strength to slam the door shut. She hoped it would catch their attention._

 _She wanted Jax to know she saw him._

* * *

 _Opie stared up at the sealing as the teenage girl laid on his chest._

 _He had picked her up and carried her to his room, and she had cried herself to sleep._

 _At first, he didn't know how to comfort her. Within the past few months, the girl had experienced more heartbreak than he could imagine. So instead of trying to comfort her with words, he just held her._

 _If he hadn't been with Donna, he might've used this as the perfect moment to convince Rachel to sleep with him._

 _He had to admit that Rachel was pretty, and much classier than the majority of girls in Charming. But, he liked Donna a lot—and, Rachel was Jax's girl._

* * *

 _-6/27/1998-_

 _Rachel loaded the last bag into her car as Jax stood beside her. They had hardly spoken since she had caught Jax cheating._

 _"You don't have to go," he told her. "I said I was sorry. We can work this shit out."_

 _Rachel knew if she looked at him she would start crying again._

 _"We can't work this shit out," she stated._

 _"Where are you going?" He asked her. His heart ached from the guilt._

 _"I have an uncle in Florida," the girl explained. "He said that if I enrolled in college, I could live with him as long as I needed."_

 _"I didn't want to hurt you," he almost pleaded as she got in the car and closed the door._

 _"Well," tears started to collect in the corner of her eyes. "I hope it was worth it."_

* * *

"He was young and dumb," Opie stated as another little girl approached the booth.

"Can I get a flower?" she asked excitedly.

"Of course," Rachel smiled and patted the seat—signaling for the kid to sit down.

"Well," Opie began. "I'll let you go so you can get busy. It was nice seeing you again."

* * *

"That's beautiful," Rachel heard a gruff voice behind her as she finished the last paint stroke. She handed the girl the mirror so she could see the flower on her cheek

"Thanks," Rachel spoke to Jax as the little girl walked away with her mother. "I've never been much of a painter."

"I wasn't talking about the flower, darlin'," Jax winked as he sat down by her.

"Where's Hale?" he asked the brunette.

"He's working," she answered as she began cleaning up her painting supplies—her shift was almost over.

"I never get to thank you for helping us find that fucking rapist," Jax began. "I know it wasn't easy for you. And, I'm sure Hale was up your ass when he found out."

"Don't thank me," Rachel smiled. In all honesty, she just didn't want to be reminded of the mistake she made.

"You turned out to be a great woman," she could feel him staring at her. "I knew you would."

"Thank you," she had no idea what else she could say.

"How's Abel?" she asked.

"He's gonna make it," Jax smiled.

"I'm so happy for you Jax," she gushed. "I can't imagine what it feels like to look down at a little human that you created."

"He's the best thing that's ever happened to me," Jax told her. "You'll have a kid someday, darlin'. And you'll be one hell of a mother, Rach."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **As always, please leave me a review! I get so excited when I get a notification that someone has reviewed one of my stories...**

 **Some of you have mentioned some predictions you have for future chapters, which is amazing-it really makes me think about where the story is headed and how things are gonna connect. I actually forgot that Stahl and Hale had a "thang", but I'm excited to incorporate her into the story (I have a idea about what's gonna happen, and I'm pumped to get to that part of the story).**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Guys! Sorry for the wait! I'm a college kid with two jobs, and this week was a little crazy! I promise I will not give up on this story as long as people continue to leave reviews! It just might take me a while to update.**

 **Speaking of reviews... You guys are awesome! I love reading what you have to say!**

* * *

"What about Eliza?" Rachel asked her husband as they laid in bed.

"Mmh," David mumbled in distaste. "No."

"Well, what's your suggestion?" Rachel smirked.

"Ruth," David smiled.

"Ruth?" she questioned. "Am I giving birth to a senior citizen?"

David chuckled at his wife's comment.

"How about Alyssa?" David offered.

"Alyssa," Rachel paused. "I like it—Alyssa Rose Hale."

He shifted to wrap his arm around her tighter.

"It's beautiful," he briefly pictured himself holding a little bundle wrapped in a soft pink blanket. "Now, what if it's a boy?"

"Mason David Hale."

David's heart fluttered once he heard what his wife had said. The thought of her wanting to use his name as their son's middle name just blew him away.

"You're gonna name him after me?"

Rachel smiled as she rested her hand on her husband's chest.

"Well, you did help make him," she chuckled. "Why wouldn't I name him after you?"

* * *

Rachel's eyes shifted as she copied the information from the folder in front of her and typed it on her computer.

She sighed as the shrill ringing of her office phone blared through the room. She swore the phone had rang constantly since she had come in. She debated just taking it off the line.

"Charming Courthouse—Rachel Hale's office," she gritted her teeth as she spoke into the phone. "What can I do for you?"

"Hey," she recognized her husband's voice. "Can you come down to the office?"

"For what?" she asked. She didn't really have time—paperwork seemed to be piling onto her desk faster than she knew what to do with it.

* * *

Rachel made her way past the desks and headed for her husband's office.

"Can I help you?" a tall, lean woman approached her with her eyebrow raised. Rachel couldn't help but feel as though there was a cockiness in the woman's voice.

"I'm here to speak with my husband," Rachel offered a fake smile. This woman just seemed to rub her the wrong way. "I think I'll be fine."

"And who is your husband?" the older woman continued to question.

"Deputy Sheriff David Hale," Rachel's fake smile seemed heavier—it was beginning to droop.

"Oh," The tall woman smiled down at her. "He didn't mention you."

"He didn't mention you either," the brunette snapped back.

"I'm Agent June Stahl—ATF," the tall woman seemed entertained by causing the young woman trouble. "Pleasure meeting you."

Rachel nodded her head but didn't dare offer a _"you too"_.

She hastily made her way into her husband's office and slammed the door behind her.

"Who the hell is that bitch?"

David's eyes met his wife's piercing green ones.

"ATF," He answered simply. "She just came in today."

"What's she here for?" Rachel sat down in the chair across from her husband.

"What do you think?" David's question was rhetorical. "Samcro."

She said nothing as the words sank in. In all her years in Charming, she couldn't remember ATF coming there to deal with the club.

"Why did you call me?" she asked.

"I thought you'd be interested in an assault case we dealt with this morning" David stood from behind his desk.

* * *

Gemma looked up as she heard the clanking of the jail door. She was expecting to see Unser, or even her husband.

"Hey," Rachel said as she approached the cell.

"If it isn't Mary Poppins," Gemma sighed. "Come here to teach me right from wrong?"

Rachel did her best to ignore Gemma's remark. She knew the woman was hurting.

"No," The younger woman answered honestly. "What you did was pretty cool. I heard you nailed her good."

She used the same words Gemma had used when Rachel had helped them find the rapist.

"What?"

Gemma hadn't expected Rachel's reply.

"If I was cheated on, I would want to assault someone too," she moved to sit on the cold, hard ground. "But, I wouldn't be brave enough to do it though."

Gemma smirked, but continued to look down at the seam on her jeans.

"Sweetheart, you'd be surprised the damage you could do."

The women sat together in silence.

"I remember when Jax first told me about you," Gemma stated. "It was right after he met you at that piece of shit grocery store. I'd never heard him talk about a girl like that—at least not until they'd put out anyway. At first, I was glad he wasn't talking about Tara. But, that damn boy would not shut up about you."

* * *

 _-3/12/1997-_

 _Rachel leaned against the register as she popped her gum. She glared at the clock, hoping that if she stared long enough, it would somehow speed up. She hadn't had a customer even walk in the store for over forty-five minutes._

 _She tore off some register tape and began doodling flowers and hearts as she waited for her boss to come to the front of the store and tell her to go home._

 _She practically groaned out loud when she heard the sound of the automatic doors opening. Of course, someone would have to come in right before the store closed. She bet they'd want to get a cart full of groceries as well._

 _As she looked up, she saw a group of bikers walking in. She had never seen them come in here before, but she knew who they were—Sons of Anarchy. Everyone knew who they were._

 _She watched as they made their way to the back of the store. Once they were out of sight, she glanced up at the clock again before standing on her tip-toes in hopes of being able to see if the closing manager was sitting in the office._

 _As the bikers returned, they were all carrying an armload of alcohol. One by one, they paid for their booze, and filed outside the store._

 _"Hey darlin', long night?" the last biker asked. Rachel couldn't help but blush. He was attractive, blonde, and he barely looked older than her._

 _"You could say that," the young brunette stated meekly._

 _"You ain't all alone here are you?" the blonde biker asked. "You're awful cute. I'm sure men hassle you all the time."_

 _"My manager is around here somewhere," her cheeks grew even darker as she scanned his groceries. "That'll be $22.73, please."_

 _Jax took a wad of cash out of his pocket and began counting. He slowly forked over $23._

 _"What's your name, darlin'?"_

 _Rachel grabbed his few cents of change and dropped it into his hand._

 _"Rachel," she answered as she snatched his receipt from the printer and began writing on it. "What's yours?"_

 _"Jax."_

 _"Well," she handed him the receipt. "I hope you have a good night, Jax."_

 _Rachel's heart began to race as he rushed out the door. She suddenly regretted writing her number on his receipt. She had never been so bold before._

* * *

 _As Jax joined his club members, Tig began to make cracks._

 _"What took you so long?" He asked. "Oh, right. It was that fine piece of jailbait in there. I knew lover-boy would be all over that."_

 _Jax smirked as the men laughed._

 _As he swung his leg over his bike, he reached in his pocket and pulled out the paper she had given him. When he saw the 10 digits written on the bottom of the printed side of the paper, he couldn't help but feel smug._

 _He knew it wouldn't be long before he was dialing her number._

* * *

-2008-

"How's that junkie mother of yours doing?" Gemma's harsh comment snapped Rachel back into reality. She glared at the woman through the bars.

"I haven't heard from her in almost ten years, Gemma." Rachel sighed. She hated when people asked about her mother.

"I despise that bitch," Gemma grumbled. "Choosing crank over her own daughter—making her poor parents raise a baby… They were barely healthy enough to even care for themselves."

"My grandparents did a great job raising me."

Rachel's strict tone silenced Gemma. The older woman knew Rachel's grandparents did the best they could.

"I'm not saying they didn't, sweetheart," Gemma felt a pang of guilt for her harsh words. "I'm just saying a real mother would never abandon their kid."

"Is this about my mother? Or Wendy?" Rachel questioned.

"Both," Gemma crossed her arms.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **This chapter is a bit of a filler... But things are going to start getting serious next chapter.**

 **I have big plans for this story and I'm so excited for things to start tying together!**

 **Stahl's in Charming... Do you guys think David will cheat?**

 **Why does Gemma have so much resentment towards Rachel's mother?**

 **Leave me a review! Tell me what you think!**


	6. Chapter 6

Hey!

Thank you all for the continued love and support! I am so sorry I've been making you wait so long for a chapter update.

My father passed away in an accident a few months ago, and I needed some time to myself. This being said, I think I'm finally ready to start writing again.

I have the next chapter halfway written. It's a tough one (spoiler alert), and I'm sure that some of you wont like it. However, The events that take place in this coming chapter will be what changes the course for this entire story. It's a necessary step.

I love each and every one of my dear reviewers.

Please pray for my family as we still are suffering the loss of my father.

Love,

Callistoscrow


	7. Chapter 7: Part ONE

**I'm finally updating this story! Thank you all for the prayers, patience, and kindness. You're the best!**

 **This chapter will be split into two separate parts.**

 **For those of you who are curious, this chapter ties in with Season 1 Episode 9.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Sometimes these things just happen," tears rolled down Rachels cheeks as the doctor continued to speak. "It's no one's fault, and it doesn't mean you can't try again. Your body should heal naturally, but pills will be made available if there are any issues."

Rachel looked up at her husband as she grabbed his hand and squeezed it. She was looking for some sort of emotion in his eyes as he stared blankly into the wall. She could see his tightly fixed jaw trembling as he tried to appear strong.

Feeling her squeeze his hand, David escaped her grasp by folding his arms against his chest. He couldn't look at her. He couldn't touch her. If he did, he'd fall apart.

* * *

Rachel laid in bed as she listened to her husband rustle around in the bathroom. She laid her hand on her stomach as water began to form once again under her red, swollen eyelids. Yesterday she had touched her stomach and smiled at the thought of her unborn child, today she sobbed at how permanent the word "unborn" would be.

She looked up as her husband entered their bedroom wearing his uniform.

"What are you doing?" she asked—shocked that he was leaving.

"Going to work," David stated simply as he sat on the bed to put on his shoes.

He hadn't looked her in the eye since they'd left the doctor's office.

"Just stay, David." Rachel pleaded. "They know we had an appointment today. They don't expect you to be there."

Her voice began to break.

"I need you here, David."

For the first time in hours, he looked into her eyes and Rachel could see the tears that were threatening to spill down his cheeks.

"I can't stay with you right now," he whispered before quickly leaving her.

* * *

"It wasn't SAMCRO. It was Mayan filth that killed my guy."

"We have your statement," David spoke harshly to Darby. "We'll look into your accusation."

"Accusation?" Darby's lip trembled in anger. "You arrogant piece of shit!"

Darby rose from his seat and hit the deputy with a strong right hook. The impact of the punch causing David to stumble into a wall.

Wasting no time, David quickly came back at Darby—pushing the sleazy man into the corner and continuing to hit him.

Two cops pulled the angered deputy off of Darby as Unser watched the seen unfold. He had never seen David react with such anger. Fire could still be seen in the younger man's eyes as he glared at the racist crook that he had just attacked.

"You okay?" Unser asked, but he knew that Hale was far from being okay. The boy had barely spoken two words since he clocked in.

"The shithead caught me off guard," David answered before storming away.

* * *

~ Three Weeks Later ~

Rachel sat in her office and stared at the legal pad in front of her as she clicked her pen. It had been over three weeks since her miscarriage, but life seemed to be at a standstill. She had returned to work but only was able to find enough energy to produce the minimum amount of effort needed to avoid being fired, she hadn't worn makeup in days and she carelessly tossed her hair in messy buns before arriving to work casually late, her desire to eat had demolished, and her husband was still avoiding her.

He had always been a hard worker who dedicated some of his free time to work, but lately he would leave for work before she had even woken up and typically didn't come home until she was in bed. Many nights he would sleep in the livingroom—claiming that he had fallen asleep while watching television. But Rachel knew that he was purposely avoiding sharing a bed with her. There were no hugs, no kisses, not even kind words shared between them. On the rare occasion that David was around, any attempt that she made at having a conversation was halted by one-word answers.

She knew her marriage was in a bad spot. But she tried to continue living anyway.

Eventually David would come around, she thought. She couldn't blame him for being hurt. He had always wanted a child even more than she had.

* * *

"This intel, the murders we had here last week, this all points to the Sons." David stated.

"Yes," June Stahl purred, "But I've got shit to convict. It's all circumstantial evidence. That is why I'm going to use RICO. We need to prove that the Sons of Anarchy is an ongoing criminal enterprise."

"And how does Luann Delaney play into this?" David asked, confused on the angle that Stahl was playing.

"We have to show that there's been illegal activity over the past ten years," she began explaining. "So, we'll use Luann's incarceration as a bargaining chip with her husband Otto Delaney. We dig up the dirt from the past and then we go after the present."

"These guys will never rat," David scoffed.

"You're really missing the theme here, honey." Stahl turned her nose up in a grimace. "Outlaw clubs do not keep their women in the dark. They're smart. They use them. We go after the ones who have the most to lose."

Stahl opened a folder and began spreading out an assortment of pictures of women associated with the Sons.

"Family, freedom, future." she spoke as she used her index finger to point at each woman.

David looked at the third picture that Stahl pointed to and quickly began to feel heated.

"She's not one of them," he stated firmly. "Rachel isn't one of them".

Stahl smirked discreetly as she looked up at the man leaning over her desk.

"Mhmm," she hummed. "That's your wife, isn't it? I almost didn't recognize her with the new style she's sporting."

David's heart fell slightly at June's remark about Rachel's appearance. As he looked over the photo, he had to admit that his loving wife looked ill. Her skin looked pasty, her eyes looked dull, and loose t-shirt made her look unattractively thin. There was no makeup covering the bags under her eyes and her usually well-kept hair was falling out of a bun placed high on her head.

He knew that he was probably at least partially to blame for her ill appearance. He had been avoiding her as much as possible since the miscarriage.

Looking at her hurt too much.

"Records show that she and Jax were once a very hot item," June continued. "And a few witnesses have reported seeing the two together occasionally these past few months. You might not be the only one getting some on the side in your marriage."

David's heart fell to the floor as June winked at him. Though her manner seemed light, David knew that she had made the comment with every intentions of hurting him.

Knowing that he was cheating on his wife made him sick. His affair had begun right after the miscarriage. It had started as a one-night fling, but the two had been intimate with each other almost every night since. David hung his head in shame as he thought of the lonely nights his wife had been through while he had been sleeping with the ATF agent.

He didn't have feelings for June, but he had to admit that her desire to take down SAMCRO was attractive to him. It was their only shared interest.

"Your feelings can't stand in the way of us taking down SAMCRO, dear. I am going to be pressing your wife."

* * *

Rachel glanced up from her legal pad once she heard a knock on her door. Expecting to see the elderly secretary, she was surprised when her gaze landed on the woman that had been rude to her a few weeks ago when Gemma had been arrested for assaulting the girl Clay had cheated with.

"Mrs. Hale," June began to speak. "I'm Agent Stahl—ATF. I believe we've met before."

"I remember," Rachel offered the cheesiest fake smile she could muster.

"Can we chat for a few minutes?" Stahl asked.

"About what?"

Rachel couldn't figure out why Stahl would need to speak to her about anything.

"I'm trying to wrap my brain around your history with SAMCRO," Stahl smiled. "Mom was a tweaker, Dad was never in the picture, you lived with your grandparents until their fatal car crash. Then you went to live with your longtime sweetheart, Jax Teller. For some reason, the two of you broke things off. You left town, went to college, graduated, came back, and lived happily ever after. Tell me, Rachel, how does a girl go from living with a gang member to marrying a cop?"

"Where is my husband?" Rachel asked—suddenly aware of where this conversation was going.

"At the station, I suppose. Since he's your husband, he can't be around while I'm questioning you. I'd hate for him to interfere with our little chat," Stahl's voice seemed filled with accusations. "And don't worry. Whatever you say here will just be our little secret—complete confidentiality."

"There's no confidentiality needed. I have nothing to hide," Rachel glared at the agent. "I dated Jax when I was in high school. As far as my involvement with SAMCRO goes—there isn't any, nor has there ever been any. I was a naive, starry-eyed teenager who liked bad boys. That's it. I know nothing about the club."

"Hmm," Stahl thought over her question before she spoke. "When is the last time you spoke to Jax Teller?"

"I don't know," Rachel quickly tried to do the math in her head. "Maybe two months ago? I briefly talked to him the night that Gemma hosted the charity event for the middle school choir."

A long pause was shared by the two women as they looked each other over.

"I heard you lost the baby," June spoke. "You have my sympathy. It must be hard to lose your child and your husband on the same day."

"What do you mean?" a breath was caught in Rachel's throat. She was shocked by Stahl's bluntness.

"Honey," June smirked. "We both know your husband hasn't been home much lately. He spends all his time at work. He's avoiding you."

"He's hurt," Rachel quickly defended her marriage.

"He blames you. He's losing interest in you. And, no offense, but why wouldn't he?" Stahl gestured towards Rachel's body. "Since you lost the baby you've really let yourself go. I really hope you and David work things out. I've been spending a lot of time with him lately, and when you're brought up he just seems indifferent."

"You've been spending a lot of time with him?" Rachel questioned.

"Oh, yes. We've spent a lot of late nights in the office together."

Rachel felt as though she was going to throw up as she watched the agent smiled as she spoke about David. Part of her wanted to ask Stahl why they were discussing her when they were working. But the smile on the woman's face seemed to hint to Rachel that David's late nights "in the office" weren't spent working.

David wouldn't cheat on her. Surely not. He had never been that type of man, and that was one of the reasons Rachel loved him so much.

 _He wasn't cheating on her. He wouldn't. He couldn't._

"Do you have any other questions for me?" Rachel hid her shaking hands under the desk. "Or are you going to continue to make negative comments about my marriage."

"Do you know of any illegal activities that Jackson Teller and the club has taken part in?"

"Nope," Rachel answered simply.

"Well," June faked a smile. "That was easy. If you think of anything that might be pinpointed to SAMCRO, you know how to get ahold of me."

"Thank you for your time, Mrs. Hale," June called over her shoulder as she walked out of the office.

* * *

 **And that's Part 1! Thanks for reading! I know some of you really were not wanting the miscarriage to happen. For the story to go on, David needed to cheat on Rachel (and, that being said, he needed a reason to cheat). I hope you continue to read this story regardless of the fact that Rachel lost the baby. (I promise happy things are in store in the future!)**

 **Again, thank you for being patient with me while I took a much needed break from writing.**

 **Leave me a review. You all know I love hearing your thoughts.**


	8. Chapter 7 : Part TWO

**It's been way too long since I've updated... and I'm so sorry. I'm a college kid with two jobs-so finding time to write is hard right now.**

 **I have the BEST reviewers ever and I love each and every one of you. I would like to give a special shout-out to svls1234 for reminding me that there are actually people who are excited for my chapter updates. The good news is that I will hopefully have more time to write after December.**

 **Thank you all again for the continual love and support. I definitely do not deserve to have such amazing and loyal readers.**

 **Love,**

 **CallistosCrow**

* * *

Rachel approached Teller Morrow Automotive slowly. She knew she should have just clocked out of work and went home. But she couldn't. The agent's words had ran through her mind all day. Stahl never said that David had been with her romantically, but something in her smug expression seemed to scream at Rachel.

Something about it just felt all wrong.

"Jax?" Rachel spoke as she peered into the garage.

"Yeah?" the blonde man's face appeared from behind the hood of a car he had been working on. "Rachel? What are you doing here?"

Rachel steadily walked closer to Jax—her eyes shifted to make sure that there were no extra ears around to hear what she was about to say.

"I don't know if I should be here, Jax. But I didn't know what else to do."

Jax looked at the woman and could see the hurt and confusion in her eyes. "You alright, hun?" he asked—truly beginning to worry.

"An ATF agent came to my work today. She knows we used to date," Rachel paused as her gaze left the floor and met his piercing eyes. "She was asking me all sorts of questions about you. She's after SAMCRO."

"It's all smoke, Rach." Jax wiped his greasy hands on a towel as he approached her. "She doesn't have shit on us. So now she's harassing people who are close to us."

He continued to look into her eyes. He was standing close enough that he could reach out and touch her if he wanted to. He could tell something about her was different. Something was weighing on her.

"Tell me what's wrong, sweetheart."

Tears once again started to form under her thick rimmed glasses. Seeing her breaking down, Jax wrapped his arms around the woman—causing a sob to escape from her throat.

"I need to know everything that's going on with Stahl. Please, Jax?" Rachel begged into his chest. "I want to be included."

* * *

Rachel sat in the backseat next to Ope. She had no idea that the plead she made to Jax would lead her to this. And if Clay found out that Jax had taken her with him, they'd both be in deep shit.

"Dispatch is in a separate office. She won't hear us," Unser stated as they watched the door. "Get to the cells through the back door."

"Ope," Jax called out, causing everyone in the van to turn their attention to Opie. "You here, man?"

"Yeah," the man answered, but Rachel could clearly see that Opie's thoughts were elsewhere.

"That's our cue," Unser said as a group of officers ran to their cars and peeled out with their sirens blaring.

"Stay here," Jax instructed Opie. "Call if anyone shows up."

"I thought you said you wanted me to—"

"Just keep your eyes open, dude," Jax commanded as he opened his car door. As Rachel began to reach for the handle on her car door her heart began to pound furiously.

* * *

Jax, Rachel, and Unser made their way up the hall silently.

Jax quickly pulled Rachel in the direction of the cell doors as he grabbed the keys from Unser.

 _And until that moment, Rachel hadn't even noticed that Jax had been holding her hand._

As Jax fit the key into the lock, he let go of her hand. Rachel crossed her arms as her heart began to pound even louder.

 _She wondered where her husband was. Did he leave with the rest of the officers to break up the bar fight? Was he shifting through paperwork in his office?_

 _Was he alone?_

As Rachel stood next to Jax she could see him talking to Luann. Yet, she heard no words. She was too scared. Too much was on her mind.

 _If they were caught she would definitely lose her job. And she knew without a doubt that the small piece of holy matrimony between her husband and herself would be lost forever._

But she had to know.

"Jax, You gotta take me with you, man, please."

Rachel snapped out of her thoughts just in time to hear the flannel-wearing girl plead for Jax's help. Rachel wasn't sure who the girl was. But she was certain that the woman in front of her was some sort of croweater.

"I can't", Jax leaned in closer to the bar. Rachel and Jax both looked at the woman like she was crazy.

"That bitch wants to send me back to Nevada," the woman panted out. "I'm gonna do hard time. Like a hundred goddamn years. I can't do that."

Jax lowered his head in irritation.

"Your mom's right," her voice grew louder. From the few minutes that Rachel had known the woman, she had developed a dislike for her. "I'll rat if I stay in here! I'll rat! Come On. Please, take me with you."

"Alright," Jax's face grew red in anger. "Shut up."

He unlocked the door and let the woman out, quickly grabbing her by the elbow.

"Woah, woah, woah," Unser's eyes widened in fear as he saw Cherry emerge with Jax and Rachel. "Where the hell are you going with her?"

"We gotta take this one with us," Jax answered as he locked the door behind him.

"You're breaking her out?" Unser's voice sounded as if it were full of pure terror.

"Yeah," Jax's answer seemed simple, but the flexing of his jaws were a sign to Rachel that he was still angered by the dramatic scene that the woman had put on for him in her jail cell.

"Hey," Cherry pointed at Unser. "Aren't you the police chief?"

"I got no idea what I am anymore," Unser huffed out.

"He's a friend," Jax answered as he finally finished locking the door with the keys and began to lead them out of the police station.

"Jax," Rachel called out-causing him to stop walking.

"I need you to come with me," her voice was so low and broken that it came out as a whisper.

Jax looked into her eyes and saw the importance.

"Put her in the van," Jax told Unser. "Me and Rachel are gonna go see what we can find."

* * *

As Jax and Rachel approached Unser's office (which Stahl had temporarily taken over) they could clearly see a dim light shining in the crack of the slightly ajar door.

As the two made their way closer to the door, Rachel could distinctly hear the sounds of a woman moaning softly.

Jax paused for a moment—suddenly aware of why Rachel had been so persistent in coming with him tonight.

As Rachel continued down the hall, her breath grew shaky. Her hands trembled. A ringing noise filled her ears.

And then she felt his hand grab hers again.

"You don't need to see this," Jax's voice was so quiet it was barely audible. His eyes were full of sympathy as she looked up at him.

"Yes," Her whispering voice cracked as a tear fell down her cheek. "I do."

Within three steps, Rachel was standing right outside of the door. The moaning noises now seemed to echo in her head as she reached for the nob.

As she slowly began to open the door just enough to peek inside, Jax squeezed her hand tightly—which she gladly welcomed.

Rachel's green eyes peered inside.

"Oh Jesus… Oh God…"

Jax glanced over Rachel's head and saw Stahl sitting in the desk with her head in her hands.

The moans became louder as David's figure appeared from between Stahl's leg.

Rachel's free hand covered her mouth as she took in the scene being displayed before her eyes.

Tears now streamed down her face.

She couldn't move. She was frozen in time—watching her husband make love to another woman.

In one swift move Jax picked Rachel up bridal style and began carrying her out of the police Station and to the van.

Looking at the girl crying on his chest was heartbreaking, but they had to hurry and get out of there. Even if Stahl and Hale didn't notice them standing in the doorway, the cops would be returning soon.

"Get in the van, sweetheart. We gotta get you out of here." Jax had let go of Rachel only so he could open the door. He wrapped his arms around the woman's waist as he guided her into the van—shutting the door once she was in safely.

"What the hell?" Unser mumbled as he stared at Rachel who was sobbing into her hands.

"Don't ask," Jax gritted his teeth as he jumped into the driver's seat and quickly took off towards the clubhouse.

* * *

Jax looked at the woman sitting on his bed. Tears were still falling down her cheeks and he had no idea on how to comfort her.

"Hey," he spoke softly as he got down on one knee in front of her. Her bloodshot eyes met his. "Why don't you take a hot shower? You can borrow some of my clothes."

Rachel stared into his eyes for what seemed like minutes.

"O-Okay," she slowly lifted herself from the bed and made her way to the bathroom.

"Hang on, sweetheart," Jax opened one of his dresser drawers. "Let me find you something to wear."

Rachel watched him intently as he fingered through his clothes.

"These should be alright," he offered her a soft smirk as he placed the clothes in her hand.

"Thank you, Jax," Rachel spoke in a hushed tone—almost as if she didn't have the energy to speak normally.

* * *

Jax's eyes shifted as he heard the door open. Rachel stood in front of him wearing one of his big t-shirts and a pair of boxers. Her wet hair fell over her shoulders and her swollen eyes were almost hidden behind her thick glasses and blushed cheeks.

"Hey there, pretty girl."

Jax offered the broken woman another smile.

"Jax," Rachel closed her eyes—pissed that tears were forming once again. "I don't know where I'm supposed to go now."

Jax almost frowned as he saw Rachel begin to cry again. Half of him wished that he would've beaten the shit out of Hale earlier.

"Don't go anywhere, darlin'." Jax's smooth voice soothed her. "Stay here tonight. Then tomorrow we can worry about what we're gonna do."

Rachel looked him over as she thought about what he had said.

"Okay," she answered softly. Her only other optioned seemed to be to return to the house that she shared with her husband—and she was not ready for that.

Rachel slowly pulled back the covers and got into the bed—turning to face the side closest to the wall.

Jax turned off the lights and made his way to his side of the bed. He quickly took off his shirt before sliding under the covers.

The two laid there in silence for what seemed like forever.

Rachel stared at the wall as she thought about her marriage, her miscarriage, her cheating husband, and her future.

Jax stared at the ceiling as he thought about Rachel. He hated seeing her hurt—but he loved the idea of her and Hale splitting up. He wondered what would happen in the morning. Then he reminisced about the old days when _she_ was with _him_. He almost smirked as he thought about all the wild, romantic nights they had shared in this very same bed years ago.

"Jax," Rachel turned to face him—parting him from his memories.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Will you hold me tonight?"

* * *

 **Thank you all so much for continuing to read this story and for being so patient with me. Your reviews are the ONLY thing motivating me to write this story right now. So... if you would like to see this story continue-PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Here's another chapter! Thank you all for the reviews! They really motivate me to finish this story, and without my amazing reviewers _Married to the Law_ would have probably been abandoned months ago. Love you all! Thanks for the continued support!**

* * *

Rachel snuggled in closer to the warm chest as she squeezed her eyes tightly shut. For a moment she forgot about everything that had gone wrong.

For a moment, she laid there on her husband's chest as she thought about their baby.

And then it hit her.

Her eyes fluttered open and landed on Jax's sleeping face. He looked so peaceful that Rachel temporarily felt butterflies. She was tempted to curl up closer to him and go back to sleep, but she knew she shouldn't.

* * *

Rachel quickly changed into her old clothes and made her way downstairs—hoping that she could escape without being noticed.

"Well, I didn't expect that," Rachel heard Gemma's voice bellow from behind her. The older woman sat at the bar drinking a cup of coffee. The look she gave Rachel seemed as though she wasn't impressed.

"Captain America not satisfying you anymore?"

Rachel bit her lip as a lump rose in her throat. She stood by the door—once again frozen.

"Where are you going?" Gemma asked. She had noticed the young woman's stiffness when her husband was mentioned.

"I'm gonna go clean up Grandma and Grandpa's house."

* * *

Rachel threw her clothes in a suitcase as she attempted to quickly pack her stuff.

She wanted to be gone before David came home. She wasn't ready to see him. But she knew that when he returned to find her stuff gone he would come looking for her.

She just needed time. She needed to be alone. She needed to think about whether or not their marriage was salvageable. And right now, she didn't know. All she could think about was the moment that she saw her husband's face emerge between Stahl's legs.

She and David had been renting out her grandparents' house for years. Luckily for Rachel, the house had become vacant a few months ago—giving her a place to stay until she had decided on what she would do.

She took the time to clean her face, put in her contacts, apply some makeup, and fix her hair. It was the first time she had fixed herself up in what seemed like forever.

She continued packing up her valuables until her car was fully loaded. She took one last look around her home and let out a deep sigh before grabbing her purse and walking out.

She knew she would be hearing from David tonight.

* * *

Jax opened his eyes and immediately noticed that the woman he had slept next to last night was gone. He got out of bed, put on some fresh clothes, and headed downstairs.

"Hey baby," Gemma greeted her son as she finished up her coffee.

"Hey, Mom."

Jax poured himself a cup of coffee—hoping it would help him wake up.

"You wanna tell me why a married woman was sneaking out of your bedroom this morning?" Gemma raised her eyebrow as she spoke.

"She saw Hale cheating on her with Stahl," Jax answered simply—knowing his mother would be on his ass if he didn't give her an honest answer.

"Oh, shit."

Gemma hadn't expected that answer.

"Did you say anything to her before she left?" Jax asked. He knew that Gemma most likely had made a smart remark to Rachel before she slipped out of the clubhouse.

"Nothing at all, sweetheart." Gemma's fake smirk assured Jax that his mother had definitely gotten lippy with his ex-girlfriend.

"Did she say where she was going?" Jax questioned.

Gemma pursed her lips and gave her son a knowing look.

"Jackson," she began. "Don't get involved with that shit. They'll be back together in a few weeks and I don't want to see my baby get hurt. Leave her alone. All you need right now is Abel and the club."

"Mom," Jax gritted his teeth. "Did she say where she was going?"

Gemma huffed in annoyance.

"She went to her grandma's house. She probably left about thirty minutes ago."

* * *

Rachel looked at the pile of empty boxes before her. It hadn't taken her long to unpack all her items. She had called in sick to work, and due to her poor work ethic lately, the office seemed almost happy to hear that she wasn't coming in.

Jax had called her earlier—leaving a voicemail saying that he would be coming by to see her after he took care of some club stuff. She had suspected that Gemma told him her whereabouts. She wasn't ready to see him. She didn't want to see anyone.

David had yet to call or send any texts.

 _He probably hasn't been home. He probably spent the whole night with her in the office and then just stayed there until his shift started._

Her blood boiled in anger.

 _Was Stahl better than her?_ She wondered if the older woman had managed to satisfy her husband in a way that Rachel obviously seemed to lack.

Rachel shook her head—halfway hoping that the action would shake out the memories of seeing her husband making love to another woman.

Not ready to face the rest of what awaited her today, she made her way down to the basement in hopes that going through her grandma and grandpa's storage would cheer her up.

* * *

Rachel sat in a dusty purple beanbag chair that she had found in the basement. She vaguely remembered being gifted the chair on her eleventh birthday. Around Rachel were piles and piles of pictures.

Rachel held a stack in her hand. Her pale green eyes stared at the picture in front of her as a small smile appeared on her face. The picture was of a six-year old Rachel sitting on her grandpa's lap. Her short, uneven bangs were a sign that her grandma had unfortunately left her sewing scissors in the little girl's reach. The girl had a big smile plastered on her face—showing off the gap between her teeth. Her grandpa's smile almost rivaled hers as he held her first lost tooth between his fingers.

"Need any help?" a voice spoke through the silence—causing the woman to jump.

Rachel turned around and smiled at Jax.

"Nah," she shook her head. "Everything's done. I'm just looking at these old pictures."

Jax looked over her shoulder and grinned at the sight of the little girl in her photo.

"I'm thinking about getting my bangs cut like this again," Rachel joked.

"If anyone could pull it off, it'd be you, darlin'."

The two sat there shifting through old pictures. Some pictures were fairly recent, and then there were other pictures of her grandparents in their teenage years. There were even a few pictures of Jax and Rachel as a couple from when she had been in high school. Rachel's eyes lingered on the picture of her in her graduation cap and gown— a younger version of Jax smiled as his arm wrapped around the graduate's waist.

Those days seemed so much simpler.

"Rach," Jax called out as he stared at the picture in his hand. "Isn't this your mom?"

Rachel leaned over to get a better look at the photo. Her eyes narrowed in confusion.

"Yeah," She spoke softly. "I don't think I've ever seen this picture before."

Rachel grabbed the picture from Jax and observed it closer.

It was her mother. With Gemma, John, Clay, and a man that certainly wasn't her father.

Rachel knew that Gemma knew her mother. But she never knew they hung out. She assumed they simply knew each other because they were from the same town.

"Jax," Rachel began to ask. "Has Gemma ever mentioned my mom?"

"Not much," Jax answered truthfully. "I didn't know your mom hung out around SAMCRO."

"Me either," Rachel was beginning to feel like something was off. "Who is this man?"

Jax looked at the picture again. "It's Otto."

Rachel had heard of Otto. She knew he was currently serving time—and had been since she dated Jax.

Rachel and Jax heard the doorbell ring faintly upstairs.

Rachel laid the picture out to the side. She would definitely be asking Gemma about it later on.

She walked up the basement stairs as Jax followed her, secretly enjoying the view.

As she opened the door, her heart fell through her chest. There was her husband looking back at her from the other side of the door.

And then he saw Jax.

"I'll see you later, Rach," Jax excused himself from the awkward situation as he slipped between Rachel and David and made his way out of the door and to his bike.

Rachel opened the door more and let David in.

She silently prayed that God would help her through the next few moments.

"Are you gonna tell me why all your clothes are missing from our closet?" David asked softly.

Honestly this was the first conversation they've had since she lost the baby.

"I know, David." Rachel crossed her arms as she spoke.

"You know what?" David asked. But Rachel could tell that he knew exactly what she was talking about.

"I know," Rachel paused as she stirred up enough strength to say the next words. "I know about you and Stahl sleeping together."

"What?" Shock and fear spread over David's face.

"David," Tears began to form in her eyes. "Please."

The two stood in silence staring at each other. Neither knew the right words to say.

"I am so sorry," David began to say.

"Sorry?" Rachel cut him off. "You slept with another woman, and 'sorry' is supposed to fix that?"

She was becoming angrier by the moment.

"Rachel—"

"I can't even look at you right now," Rachel stated in anger. She turned away—not wanting him to see her tears.

"It was a mistake," David's voice cracked. "After the baby I just couldn't handle—"

"You just couldn't handle it, huh?" Rachel turned around to face him again. "So instead you made me face the baby dying and my husband cheating by myself."

"By yourself?" David began to raise his voice in anger. "Like Jax wasn't here to dry your tears."

"I did not have sex with Jax," Rachel pointed her finger and David, almost as if daring him to continue his accusation.

"You know what?" Rachel screamed as she power-walked towards the door and flung it open. "I want you to leave. Just get out now!"

"No," David stood his ground. "I wanna stay. I wanna talk about this."

"Okay," Rachel scoffed as she slammed the door shut again. "Let's talk about it then. How was she?"

"What?" David was surprised by her question.

"Was she good? How long have you been seeing her? How many times did you make love to her?"

David stood in silence.

"Come on, David. You said you wanted to talk about it," Rachel dared. "Let's talk about it."

"I'm sorry, okay?" David spoke in defeat. "I was disgusted with myself every time I did it."

"But you did it anyways," she bit her lip. "time and time again."

"She meant nothing to me."

David took a step closer to Rachel. Rachel took a step farther away from David.

"But she was worth jeopardizing our relationship."

"I was just heartbroken," David ran his hand through his hair out of frustration. "Our baby was dead."

"Well," Rachel's voice broke. "You sure had one hell of a time at the wake."

David stared at her as her words stung to his core.

"I was jealous of Jax," David spoke quietly. Tears were forming in his eyes.

"Alright," Rachel sighed. "Let's say I slept with Jax. Would you have been able to forgive me?"

David's face grew red with anger.

"Rachel, did you sleep with him?"

"Honestly," she looked into his eyes. "No. I did not. But by your reaction I can tell what your answer would be."

"Okay," David let a tear fall down his cheek. "You're right. I would be devastated if you slept with him. But I would still want to be with you."

The two stood in silence for what seemed like hours.

"Come on, Rachel. Tell me what you're thinking."

Rachel didn't answer.

"Are you not gonna talk to me now?"

Her silence was driving him crazy.

"Rachel, I'm sorry. I was out of my mind. I was grieving. I don't cheat. That's not me," David paused. "Jax is the one who cheats."

"The thing is," Rachel paused. "I expected him to cheat. I never expected it from you."

"I did a terrible, stupid thing." David's hands shook as he spoke." I wish I could take it back, but I can't. But Rachel, please don't throw away a relationship that is so damn good because I messed up. I can fix it."

Rachel began to sob.

"Rachel," he grabbed her hand. "I love you so much."

He leaned in to try to kiss her, hoping that she would kiss him back.

"No," She pushed David off and walked away. "It doesn't work like that. You can't just kiss me and act like the perfect husband and try to pretend you've never been inside another woman."

Tears still fell down her face.

"I think you should go," her voice broke. "I'm gonna stay here until I decide what to do."

"What?"

David seemed shocked at the idea of her not coming home with him.

"I really think you should go now," Rachel stated for the second time.

"There's got to be a way to work past this, Rachel." David no longer was able to hold back the tears. They began to roll down his cheeks.

"No," Rachel sobbed. "I can't. You're like a totally different person to me now. I used to think of you as someone that would never ever hurt me. Ever. And now I can't stop imagining you with her. I can't. It doesn't matter what you say or what you do. It's just changed everything."

David stared at the floor as tears fell onto the carpet.

"Rachel, I love you."

"David, I need some time alone."

* * *

 **I love you all! Thanks for reading. As always, your reviews mean the WORLD to me. So please take the time to review this story. I get so excited when I read each and every thought that you guys have!**


	10. I'M COMING BACK!

Guess what... I'm coming back.

Thank you to everyone who has left me reviews and remained faithful to my story (even though I sort of bailed).

I will be starting another chapter here shortly and I am hoping to have it posted within the next week. I am so sorry it has been so long since I have added a chapter. Since SOA was taken off of Netflix I have been struggling to find ways to watch the series. (I use my parents' Netflix account and I don't really have extra money to buy the seasons).

Update on the author-

Just wanted to give you all an update on what's been going on with me since I went MIA (because, let me tell ya, it's ironic).

I am now an employee at the local Sheriff's Office (just hit my 1-year anniversary a couple days ago). AND I was dating a deputy.

Was.

He cheated.

Sound familiar to anyone? Just a little advice for you writers out there- sometimes your stories become your reality.

Unfortunately, I have yet to find a handsome biker to help me dry my tears. However, I personally got to watch a felon sling my ex across a room like a frisbee. So, for now, I'll count that as a win.


	11. Chapter 9

**As promised- here is Chapter 8! Thank you all for the support!**

* * *

 **Jax's POV**

It had been two weeks since Jax had seen her. Two weeks. He had tried to call, but she never answered the phone.

He pulled his bike into the driveway of the older-modeled two-story home that had once been owned by Rachel's grandparents. From his spot in the driveway, he could hear the rumbling of music from inside the house.

Jax quickly made his way to the front door. The music was now loud enough that he could hear every word.

 _It's been raining since you left me_

 _Now I'm drowning in the flood_

 _You see, I've always been a fighter_

 _But without you, I give up_

 _Now I can't sing a love song_

 _Like the way it's meant to be_

 _Well, I guess I'm not that good anymore_

 _But, baby, that's just me_

Jax knew the song. She played the same CD nine years prior. It was Bon Jovi. He briefly smiled at the memory of her belting out the words to "Living in Sin" when they were dating.

As he peered through the stained glass on the front door he could see movement in the kitchen. His hand reached for the knob. As he quietly turned the knob, he smirked when he realized the door was not locked.

The blaring rock music easily covered up any sound that Jax made while entering the house. He tiptoed around the corner and stood in the entrance of the kitchen.

 _Now your pictures that you left behind_

 _Are just memories of a different life_

 _Some that made us laugh, some that made us cry_

 _One that made you have to say goodbye_

 _What I'd give to run my fingers through your hair_

 _To touch your lips, to hold you near_

 _When you say your prayers, try to understand_

 _I've made mistakes, I'm just a man_

Jax took in the scene before them. Rachel stood with her back facing him as she stirred the ingredients she had poured together in a large, red mixing bowl. She was wearing nothing but maroon bikini underwear and an overlarge, black t-shirt. Her hair was tied up and kept in place by a white bandana that was firmly tied around her head. On the right side of her was a carton of eggs, a bag of chocolate chips, and small bottle of vanilla flavoring. On the left side of her was an empty margarita glass with a small, blue umbrella hanging on the side of the rim, and an almost-empty bottle of Jameson whiskey.

 _When he holds you close, when he pulls you near_

 _When he says the words you've been needing to hear_

 _I'll wish I was him 'cause those words are mine_

 _To say to you 'til the end of time_

 _Yeah, I will love you, baby, always_

 _And I'll be there forever and a day, always_

 _If you told me to cry for you_

 _I could_

 _If you told me to die for you_

 _I would_

 _Take a look at my face_

 _There's no price I won't pay_

 _To say these words to you_

Jax smiled as she sung along with every word of the song. He looked at her figure as his eyes fell down to her barely covered rear. He smirked as he thought about how it had gotten larger since they had been together.

 _More to grab_ , He thought to himself.

Out of the hundreds of women he had been with, none of them had a body as perfect as hers. He had been with thinner women, women with rounder asses, women with perfect breasts… But none of them were her.

He knew he needed to make his appearance known. He was starting to feel dirty watching her-knowing she had no idea that he was there. But he didn't want to ruin this moment.

* * *

 **Rachel's POV**

"Darlin," a gruff voice spoke behind her. "If you're going to walk around the house in your panties in the middle of the day, you should probably make sure your door is locked."

At first the voice caused her to jump. But she didn't even need to turn around to know who was behind her.

Jax's rough voice had been lodged in her mind for almost a decade.

"Hey," she turned around slowly to greet him. As she turned, the kitchen seemed as though it was turning with her. Once her eyes focused on Jax, she could see that he was standing right next to the wilting flowers on the table.

The flowers that David had delivered to her. They were mixtures of purple and red, except for the sunflower that had been placed in the middle of the assortment. Now they were fading into the lifelessness of dry brown-which Rachel felt was fitting of their relationship at this point.

David had left them on her porch only a few days after their fight. The card on it read- _I'm so sorry. I love and miss you. Please come home._

But she couldn't go home. One moment she was dying to wrap her arms around her husband, and then the very next moment the thought of his unfaithfulness was repulsive.

So she drank.

And drank.

And drank.

And she prayed that if she were meant to go back to her husband, God would somehow send her a sign.

But no sign had appeared.

"What are you doing here?" she asked Jax. Even she could tell her words came out sloppy.

"I came to check on you," Jax answered. "You haven't been answering my calls. But it looks like you've been… busy."

Rachel looked at Jax and couldn't help but admire him.

"It should be illegal to be so damn handsome," she blurted out.

Jax laughed at the drunken woman.

"It is, darlin'," He told her. "That's why I've been arrested so many times."

Rachel smiled at him but looked down at the floor before gazing back up into his eyes.

"The cookies will be done in a bit if you wanna go chill in the livingroom," She turned her attention back to the cookie dough in the red mixing bowl.

"Sounds good to me, darlin'," Jax smirked. "You know I've never turned down your cooking."

* * *

Rachel stood in the kitchen holding a plate of warm cookies as she bit her lip.

Her body needed to be touched.

If her husband could screw that walking stick while they were living together, why couldn't she have some fun too now that they were separated?

She had a perfectly good man sitting on her couch.

A man she had been with multiple times before.

* * *

 _6-24-1997_

 _Rachel's breathing grew heavier as Jax removed her panties in one swift motion. Her cheeks reddened as she felt his soft lips against her clit._

 _She had never had a guy touch her like this before. The moment she realized that she was laying underneath him completely naked, she felt a mixture of embarrassment and undeniable excitement._

 _Rachel gasped as she felt his tongue enter her. She dug her fingertips deep into his hair-silently begging him to continue._

 _She looked down at Jax and her face reddened more as she realized he had been watching her the entire time he had been pleasuring her._

 _She laid her head back on the pillow as a moan escaped her mouth._

 _Rachel could hear the sound of a woman screaming and moaning from one of the rooms next to Jax's in the clubhouse. She could hear the thumping of the moving bed. And she realized that within the next few moments she would be feeling the same pleasure as the woman screaming next door._

 _She felt Jax move as he came back up to face her- suddenly, she felt very unsure about what she was doing._

" _Jax," her voice trembled. "Do you think we're moving too fast?"_

 _Jax sighed as he looked into her eyes._

" _No, darlin'. I don't think we're moving too fast. But if you're having doubts, we can stop."_

 _Rachel glanced at something past Jax- too shy to look him in the eye._

" _Can you just kiss on me a little more? I don't think I'm ready yet."_

 _Without a word Jax began to kiss on Rachel's neck._

 _The moans from the woman next door echoed through Rachel's head._

 _Damn this pesky virginity, Rachel thought to herself as she enjoyed the trail of kisses Jax was placing on her neck._

 _She arched her back and gasped as his lips clasped around her nipple._

 _She closed her eyes tight._

" _Jax, I'm ready now."_

 _Jax's head popped up at her words._

" _Are you sure?" He asked. "You don't have to."_

" _I'm sure," Rachel answered as her cheeks flushed._

 _Within moments, Jax's manhood was touching her opening._

" _I'll go as easy as I can, sweetheart."_

 _She nodded her head at Jax's promise-suddenly at a loss of words._

 _She knew it was supposed to hurt._

 _Rachel grimaced in pain as he slowly entered her._

 _Once Jax had made it all the way inside her, he waited patiently as he saw the pain written on her face._

" _Are you okay, darlin'?"_

 _Jax had never been with a virgin before._

" _Mhmm," she mumbled through gritted teeth._

 _Jax began to slowly move in and out of her-watching carefully as her grimace faded._

 _With each thrust, the feeling of Jax inside of her became more bearable. Before long, Rachel found herself moaning at the feeling of Jax's chest rubbing up and down against her breasts._

* * *

The memory of the night she lost her virginity almost made Rachel drop the plate of warm cookies in her hand. She could feel the wetness in her panties that her flashback had caused.

A blush crept up on her cheeks as she rounded the corner and her eyes locked with the eyes of the man that she had just been daydreaming about.

"Here's your cookies," Rachel set the cookies down on the ottoman in front of him as she took a seat beside him on the couch.

"I always did love your cooking," Jax smiled as he reached over to grab a cookie. Rachel watched him as he took a large bite.

She observed him as he chewed on the cookie and watched whatever was on the tv.

Her thoughts began to race as she again remembered their first night together. Then her mind played through a series of flashbacks as she remembered all the times they had made love.

"What are you thinkin' about, darlin'?"

Jax's voice caught her off guard and she suddenly wondered how long she had been staring at him.

 _Fuck it_ , she thought to herself.

In one sweeping movement the drunk female had managed to straddle the man sitting next to her on the couch. She kissed him deeply as her hand rested on the side of his jaw.

As they were liplocked, Rachel could feel his member hardening against her vagina. She began to slowly rock back and forth on his lap as she felt his hands lower to her ass.

Rachel removed her lips from his as she reached to take off her shirt. She froze as she felt Jax grab her wrist-stopping her from removing the shirt.

"What?" she asked him-confused on what he was doing.

"Darlin'", Jax spoke softly. "You know how much I would love to do this. But I can't take advantage of you while you're like this."

 _Like this._

Rachel wanted to be mad, but she knew what he meant. She was drunk, depressed, pissed off, and crying over her husband. She couldn't blame him for not wanting sex from her in her current condition.

"Okay," she answered simply as her cheeks turned cherry-red. She quickly made her way off his lap and sat on the couch-this time a little farther away than she was originally sitting.

"I didn't mean to embarrass you," Jax's word's cut through to silence. Honestly, he wasn't even sure what to say at this point. "As soon as you sober up, if you're still feeling this way, just call me and I'll be driving back here in a heartbeat, sweetheart. I just can't take advantage of you while you're drunk."

Rachel quickly nodded- too embarrassed of her forwardness to actually speak.

"We're having a party at the clubhouse tomorrow," Jax stated as he stood up to leave. "I want you there at nine, and I want you all dolled up, alright?"

Rachel scrunched her eyebrows as she tried to think up an excuse.

"Jax, I just don't kno-"

"Listen to me, darlin," Jax cut her off. "Don't be wasting away in here because of that asshole. You are a beautiful woman. You deserve to go out and have fun for a night."

Jax paused as Rachel thought over his proposition.

"After it's over me and you can go for a ride. Please don't say no, Rachel"

Rachel's eyes locked with his.

"Okay," Rachel agreed. "I'll come to your party. But you better put out."

Jax laughed at the woman's joke, and for a moment he saw the sass that she had nine years ago. The attitude she had when she was his.

* * *

 **Thank you for the continued support! It means SOOO much to me! You all are seriously the best. Please leave me a review, and I promise I will get the next chapter done and uploaded soon!**

 **Love You All,**

 **Callistoscrow**


End file.
